Hanc personam induisti, agenda est
by Hibarii
Summary: "Bo całe życie Severusa Snape'a do tego właśnie się sprowadzało – do życia w ciągłych kłamstwach." [miniaturka]


_**Hanc personam induisti, agenda est - Podjąłeś się tej roli, więc musisz ją odegrać do końca. **_

* * *

Trzask aportacji rozerwał ciężką, nocną ciszę. Mężczyzna, który właśnie się zmaterializował, zachwiał się i byłby upadł, gdyby w porę nie oparł się o pień drzewa. Drżącą ręką z trudem wyciągnął z pomiędzy szat różdżkę. Drugą, poczerniałą dłoń przyciskał do piersi. Mężczyzna machnął krótko różdżką i z jej końca wystrzeliła srebrzysta zjawa.

- Sprowadź… Severusa… - wychrypiał, przymykając powieki i opierając się całym ciężarem o drzewo.

Patronus poszybował w las, zmierzając w kierunku zamku.

Starszy mężczyzna osunął się po pniu, przysiadając na ziemi. Wstrząsany dreszczami, mruczał pod nosem zaklęcia. Nie mogły one powstrzymać klątwy, która go zaatakowała, ale mógł choć przez chwilę ją spowolnić. Sam sobie jednak nie poradzi, nie zostało mu już wiele sił. Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli zmuszał się do utrzymania w pełni świadomości.

Lepki pot spływał po starczej twarzy, lecz mężczyzna, nie miał na tyle sił, by go otrzeć. W dalszym ciągu pogrążał się w mantrowaniu przeciwzaklęć.

Trudno powiedzieć czy minęła minuta, czy może wieczność, jednak w końcu poczuł chłód ręki, dotykającej jego twarzy.

- Albusie? – napięty głos domagał się reakcji.

- W porządku… Żyje… - wyrzęził, otwierając zamglone cierpieniem oczy.

- Co ty… - zaczął z rosnącą złością Snape, lecz Dumbledore przerwał mu krótkim, słabym machnięciem ręką.

Dopiero teraz Snape dostrzegł dłoń starca, którą ten kurczowo przyciskał do piersi.

Severus zacisnął usta i wyprostował się. Ostrym machnięciem różdżki wyczarował nosze, na które przelewitował Dumbledore'a. Szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku zamku, w który wbił rozeźlone spojrzenie.

- Severus…

- Nic nie mów – syknął. – Zabieram cię do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Nie… Gabinet.

Snape mocniej zacisnął usta.

_Głupi, uparty starzec_.

Przymknął oczy, modląc się o cierpliwość, gdy usłyszał cichy śmiech Dumbledore'a, który chyba doskonale wiedział, o czym pomyślał. Śmiech szybko jednak przerodził się w rzężenie, a to był znak, że naprawdę powinni się pospieszyć.

* * *

Albus ocknął się z letargu, gdy poczuł, że ktoś go podnosi. Heroicznym wysiłkiem z pomocą Severusa usiadł w swoim fotelu. Zaklęcia w pełni sprawnego czarodzieja przyniosły ulgę. Snape machnął krótko różdżką w kierunku drzwi, po czym wrócił do mruczenia zaklęć nad jego dłonią.

_Uch, wygląda dużo gorzej_, przyznał sam przed sobą Dumbledore. Pamiętał, jak jego palce zaczęły robić się ciemnobrązowe. To tam najszybciej uderzyła klątwa, która teraz krąży po jego całym ciele. W tym momencie połowa dłoni była już granatowo-czarna.

- Twoja dłoń… - zaczął Severus.

- Zrób to – mruknął.

Snape nic nie powiedział, tylko skupił się na zaklęciach. Z dłoni i tak już nic nie będzie, więc skupienie w niej klątwy to jedyne, na co może się teraz przydać.

Gdy rozległ się cichy stuk do drzwi, Albus machnął ręką, a te stanęły otworem. Severus tylko na moment oderwał wzrok, wciąż mrucząc pod nosem. Przyzwane przez niego ingrediencje gładko opadły na stolik. Machnął rękę i płomień rozpalił się pod kociołkiem. Kolejne machnięcie i składniki zaczęły po kolei wskakiwać do kociołka.

- Zawsze mnie zdumiewały twoje zdolności do eliksirów – odezwał się Dumbledore dość pogodnym tonem, jak na swój stan zdrowia.

Snape posłał mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Powtarzał jeszcze przez chwilę zaklęcia, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku kociołka.

Albus, czując się już lepiej, przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna odmierza składniki, miesza i rzuca od czasu do czasu jakieś zaklęcie.

_Ach, Severus…_

Tylko on, Dumbledore, wiedział, jak wiele i jak ciężkie brzemiona nosi ten mężczyzna. Szorstki i nieprzyjemny w obyciu nie przysparzał sobie popularności. Ludzie raczej go nie lubili, a on bardzo dbał o to, by to się nie zmieniało. Albus już dawno uznał, że forma pokuty, jaką Severus sobie wybrał, była bardzo okrutna, a on nic a nic mu nie pomógł. Chyba nawet mu dokładał.

_To źle, bardzo źle, Albusie._

Nie zrobił nic, by zapobiec życiu w kłamstwie. Bo całe życie Severusa Snape'a do tego właśnie się sprowadzało – do życia w ciągłych kłamstwach.

Albus wiedział, jak to jest żyć w nieustannych niedopowiedzeniach, lecz nie zrobił nic, by uchronić przed tym kogoś innego.

_Niedobrze, bardzo niedobrze to wygląda, Albusie. _

Być może, gdyby Severus wybrał inną ścieżkę, wiele rzeczy wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej.

Jako dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus dużo czasu poświęcał na obserwowanie swoich uczniów. Młodzi studenci nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, pod jak bacznym spojrzeniem wciąż się znajdują. Nigdy się nie wtrącał, o nie, pozwalał im samym działać, ale można powiedzieć, że naprawdę bardzo dobrze znał większość swoich uczniów. A gdy pojawiali się tacy, którzy sami od razu rzucali się w oczy! Och, czasem miał naprawdę dużo zabawy.

Severus z młodości jawił się Albusowi, jako pełen gniewu, a zarazem ciekawości nastolatek. Pogrążony we własnej złości i frustracji. I szaleńczo zdolny.

Niemniej nie miał w sobie nic z osoby, która mogłaby się stać szkolną gwiazdą. Nie był typem Jamesa Pottera, który brylował w tłumie już od najmłodszych lat. Nie miał aparycji i siły Syriusza Blacka. Dumbledore dobrze wiedział, czego Severus zawsze im zazdrościł. Mimo swoich niesamowitych zdolności, Severus nigdy nie był gwiazdą wśród tłumu, nigdy nie został tak naprawdę dostrzeżony. Nie żeby na to nie pracował. Odpychający sposób bycia działał na ludzi dużo lepiej, niż nawet ciągły, chorobliwy wygląd Remusa Lupina.

Pierwszym kłamstwem Severusa Snape'a była jego skryta miłość do Lily Evans.

Być może to się stało właśnie wtedy. To był początek. Początek błędnego koła kłamstw, w które zabrnął.

Dumbledore nie raz się przekonał, że miłość jest największą magią na świecie. Ale też, że miłość i nienawiść, zło, dzieli tylko cienka, niemal niewidzialna nić. Wystarczy krok, by przekroczyć tę granicę. A bardzo łatwo jest to zrobić, gdy uczucia są nieodwzajemniane. Gdy są duszone, zwłaszcza przez kogoś, komu ich naprawdę w życiu bardzo brakowało.

Jedno kłamstwo pociągnęło za sobą kolejne.

Jak każdy zdolny i niedoceniany, tak i Severus łaknął bycia blisko kogoś wielkiego, silnego. W myśl, zasady - jeżeli cię nie szanują, niech się chociaż ciebie boją. Tylko, że z czarną magią sprawa nie jest taka prosta. Czarna magia wypala się na zawsze w duszy każdego człowieka. Jak znak Voldemorta, który nosi każdy Śmierciożerca i będzie nosił go do końca życia. Bo dotknęła go czarna magia.

_Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa._

Jak wiele zmieniłaby prawda Severusa?

Może Lily Evans jego by pokochała. Może to jemu urodziłaby syna…

- Jest źle, Albusie.

Głos Snape'a wyrwał Dumbledore'a z rozmyślań.

Pokiwał głową.

- Wiem.

- Czyżby? – warknął z irytacją, najwyraźniej rozzłoszczony spokojem mężczyzny.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z tymi cholernymi iskrami rozbawienia w oczach.

- To moje ciało, Severusie, wiem, w jakiej jest kondycji. Długo to jeszcze potrwa? – Kiwnął głową w kierunku kociołka.

- Nie – odpowiedział sucho, wracając do mieszania.

_Potem było tylko gorzej_, pomyślał niewesoło Albus, patrząc, jak Severus w skupieniu dodaje kolejne składniki do eliksiru.

Zrobił ze Snape'a szpiega. Człowieka o dwóch twarzach. A Severus potrafił grać. O! Jak Severus potrafił dobrze grać. Kroczył między kłamstwami i tajemnicami z wprawą sztukmistrza. Nie było nikogo lepszego od niego. Za cenę własnego życia, za cenę własnego spokoju.

_To przykre, Albusie, jak bardzo skorzystałeś na wyrzutach sumienia chłopaka, bardzo przykre._

Westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy, ignorującym tym samym niepokój w spojrzeniu Severusa.

Nie był on jednak bez winy. Nim postanowił zrezygnować ze służby w szeregach Voldemorta, dopuścił się wielu złych, niegodnych czynów. Napuścił Voldemorta na niewinnych ludzi. Co pełne ironii, na jedynego człowieka, którego Severus Snape kiedykolwiek kochał. Och, jakże nigdy nie należy zapominać, że miecz, którym się atakuje ma zawsze dwa końce. Nie należy zapominać, że kłamstwa nie niosą ze sobą niczego dobrego. One tylko pchają dalej i dalej. A pierwsze kłamstwo zawsze pociąga za sobą następne.

- Wypij to.

Otworzył oczy i wziął kubek z eliksirem z rąk Snape'a. Gorzki płyn niemal wypalał przełyk.

Odstawił z trudem kubek na biurko.

- Świetnie się spisałeś, Severusie. Jak myślisz, ile czasu mi pozostało?

- Trudno powiedzieć. Może rok. Takiej klątwy…

Dumbledore kiwał głową, a ostatnie elementy układanki, misternego planu wskakiwały powoli na swoje miejsce.

_ Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa._

Coraz więcej. Coraz wymyślniejsze. Ktoś musi to dźwigać, by inni żyli w pokoju.

- Zamierzasz pozwolić mu się zabić?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Ależ skąd! Ty musisz mnie zabić.

Chłodne oczy spojrzały na niego nieruchomo..

- Słucham? – wycedził lodowato. – Chcesz żebym zrobił to teraz? Czy raczej wolisz, żebym trochę poczekał, aż ułożysz swoje epitafium?

_To musisz być ty. Młody Malfoy… Obaj wiemy, że on nie może i nie da rady tego zrobić, Severusie._

Oczy Snape'a nawet nie drgnęły, gdy wpatrywał się w siedzącego naprzeciwko mężczyznę.

_To musisz być ty. Tylko ty wiesz. Tylko ty będziesz milczał._

_Kłamstwa, kłamstwa, kłamstwa. Kolejne kłamstwa._

Snape kiwnął głową.

- Dziękuję, Severusie.

* * *

_Z wykorzystaniem dialogów z ostatniej części serii HP._


End file.
